The subject matter described herein relates to electronic computing and computer-based modeling of real world events, and more particularly to techniques for latency compensation in computer based systems that use inputs from multiple data sources to measure real world system dynamics.
Complex, dynamic systems may be modeled using inputs from multiple sensors throughout the system. By way of example, the aircraft industry has developed automatic landing capability using a differential Global Positioning System (GPS). This capability is known as the Global Navigation Satellite System Landing System (GLS). The GLS has been certified for commercial air traffic (CAT) operations. Some automatic landing systems may incorporate outputs from multiple different sensors to determine position and orientation information for an aircraft. The outputs of the different sensors may be subject to latency effects, particularly during maneuvers, which can bias results of the model.
Accordingly, systems and methods for latency compensation may find utility.